prototype_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut Preview/Debug Features
Debug menus are enabled in this version of the game and can easily be found. There are two main branches of the debugging tools available: * The Easy Menu, which can be found upon leaving either the instructions menu or any stage accessed through Trial mode. * Menus that appear when the player presses certain buttons in-game. Easy Menu The Easy Menu allows the player to easily access any stage or cutscene in the game, with additional options such as which character they would like to play as and the game mode (Adventure, Trial, Mission) to use. * Player - Every playable character can be chosen from. Super Sonic is listed here, but this is for event purposes only (Regular Sonic will still be used in stages). * Stage - Stage ID is manipulated with the directional pad, while Act ID is done through the shoulder buttons. * Event - Lets the player view cutscenes from the selected character's story. "db" events load fields with an interface that allows the player to select map events. * Movie - FMV Events. * Staff Roll - Views the credits. * Memory Card Utility - Goes to another menu where the player can manipulate their memory card data. * Reset - Resets the game. * Hot Reset Goto IPL - Crashes the game. Controller Menus These menus can be opened by pressing various buttons across controller ports 1, 2 and 4. When these menus are open, the directional pad is used to navigate them and the start button is used to confirm choices. Port 1 * X''' (held): A menu appears that allows one to select between an object placement editor and a cutscene editor. * '''Z: Toggle palette lighting - the system used by the original game. This system has been left in an incomplete state, with some maps being in better condition than others Port 2 This controller is used to access a placement editor for mission mode objects: * Dpad: Select object. * A''': Object settings. * '''C: Zoom in and out. * Y''': Debugging info. '''Port 4 This is mainly for accessing debug cameras. The same controller is used to move around while the debug camera views are active. * B''': Debug Camera Mode. * '''X: Normal camera * A''': Enables Free Character noclip mode. This noclip is different to the one that can be found by changing Action IDs - Essentially it's just the Debug camera with the player following it. * '''Z: Collision debug interface SET Editor This mode makes every hidden object in the current map visible (such as inactive mission mode objects) and can be used to manipulate the properties of any object in the map. Controls: * Start + Analog: Rotate camera * Start + L/R: Zoom camera * L/R: Move up and down. * A + X: Cycle the coordinate editor between position, rotation and scale. * X/Y/B + D-pad: Edit respective coordinates corresponding with the held button. * A + D-pad: Navigate item list. * A + B: Cycle ACT MODE between Place, Multi and System. In PLACE mode: * Start + A: Switch objects. * Start + B: Place object In MULTI mode: * Start + A: Increase number of objects held. * Start + B: Decrease number of objects held. In SYSTEM mode: * X''': Cycle DATA TYPE between "COMMON SET" and "PLAYER DEPENDENT SET" * '''A + X: Exit editor. SEQ Editor This menu is mainly used for toggling flags in the game, such as which cutscenes have played and which stages have been cleared. It presents the player with a list of various options: * FLAG: Flag list. * EVENT: Flag list. * SCENE: An in-game stage select. Use L/R to switch between Stage selection and Entrance selection. * COMPLT: Toggle flags for completed stages. * SEQ: Unknown. * DEBUG: Shows the player's Position and Rotation. In-game windows When in-game, a set of 10 windows that each serve a different purpose can be displayed by pressing Y button on any controller. # CHAR TASK - Displays the current action, position and rotation of the player. # CAMERA - Displays the current type, position and rotation of the camera. # PAD - Displays input info # FOG SETTIN' - Edits background fog. # CLIP SETTIN'/SKY SETTIN' - Edits draw distance and skybox size. # LS LIGHT SETTIN' - Edits player lighting. # LIGHT SETTING' - Edits stage lighting # SE PLAY - Plays sound effects. # MISSION - Displays mission flags. 0 = Not started, 1 = Active = 2 = Completed # ETC - Various options such as the player's Lives and Rings. The controls are as follows: * Dpad: Navigate, change values. * L''': Speeds up the rate that values change. * '''A + Dpad: Change values (Lighting editors) * L+R: Speeds up the rate that values change. (Lighting editors)